1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holder for a loudspeaker to be mounted in motor vehicles as well as a method for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to mount loudspeakers in motor vehicles, for example, in the door of the motor vehicle door. The holding element for the loudspeaker is the circumferential rim of the loudspeaker basket which is mounted in the mounting space of the door covering and is sealed by a seal relative to the rim of the door covering. When mounting the loudspeaker, great care must be taken in order not to damage the loudspeaker. Moreover, the circumferential rim of the loudspeaker must be sealed in a cumbersome way relative to the rim of the mounting opening of the door covering.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a holder of the aforementioned kind and to design the method of the aforementioned kind such that the loudspeaker can be mounted without problems and perfectly in the corresponding mounting space of the motor vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved with respect to the holder in that the holder comprises a receptacle for the loudspeaker which has at least one support with which the receptacle rests against a part of the motor vehicle and on which at least one seal is arranged which seals the mounting space of the loudspeaker.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is achieved with respect to the method in that the receptacle is injection-molded in a first step within an injection-molding machine and in that, subsequently, the seal is injection-molded onto the receptacle in a second step.
The holder according to the invention comprises a receptacle which receives and accommodates the loudspeaker. During mounting, the loudspeaker is therefore protected against damage by the receptacle. The receptacle rests with the support on a part of the motor vehicle on which part the holder according to the invention can be fastened in a simple way. The seal ensures that no moisture can penetrate. Moreover, the seal also provides a sound sealing action.
Pursuant to the method according to the invention, the holder is manufactured in two steps by injection molding. The receptacle is produced in a first method step. Preferably, the receptacle is advantageously made of a hard plastic material so that the receptacle of the holder according to the invention has the required strength. In a second method step, the soft component in the form of the seal is injection-molded onto the receptacle.